Doom: Annihilation
Doom: Annihilation is a 2019 science-fiction film from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. It is unrelated to the original film, and is a reboot.Universal Is Starting Work On A New Doom Movie Originally intended to be released on May 17, 2019, it was delayed to Fall 2019 due to the filming crews' decision to spend more time working on the CGI effects for the Hell landscape. The movie was produced by Universal 1440 Entertainment; this branch of Universal Pictures deals exclusively with direct-to-DVD movies.New Doom Movie Will Be a Direct to Video or Digital Release Plot On a United Aerospace Corporation (UAC) base on Phobos, Dr. Betruger prepares to teleport a volunteer from Phobos to a UAC lab in Nevada by using ancient teleporters known as "Gates." The experiment proves successful, however, the subject emerges partially deformed. On a UAC transport vessel, a group of Marines awaken from cryosleep. They are on a mission to guard the Phobos base. Amongst them is Joan Dark, a disgraced lieutenant they are reluctant to work with. Joining them is Bennett Stone, a scientist and ex-boyfriend of Joan. Against Dr. Kahn's wishes, Betruger prepares to teleport himself to the Nevada base. After preparations by Veronica, Betruger passes through the Gate. However, the Phobos base suddenly goes offline as monsters emerge from the Gate. Unable to communicate with or enter the base, the Marines receive orders to investigate and restore power. They enter via the emergency entrance and Bennett discovers that the reserve power has been drained to two percent, granting them 90 minutes before the fusion reactor explodes. The Marines are then attacked by UAC staff who have been turned into zombie-like creatures. During the attack, the Marines find three survivors: Betruger, Veronica, and the base's Chaplain, Glover. Betruger reveals that the UAC has been studying the Gates for 30 years in order to colonize planets. It is believed that the Gates were left by an ancient alien race while Glover believes them to be demons. Against Betruger's wishes, Joan orders the remaining Marines and survivors to evacuate the base. Upon returning to the transport, the crew are attacked by Imp-like demons, killing several Marines, including Glover. With the transport disabled, Joan agrees to Betruger's plan to restore power to use the Gate to teleport the survivors to the Nevada base, however, she reveals to Bennett that her agreement was a ruse to restore communications. As Bennett restores the base's power, Betruger reveals that Joan was disgraced for allowing a terrorist to go free due to poor judgement. Betruger then kills Veronica, and seals the Marines in the power server, who are then attacked by Imps. With only Joan and Bennett left standing, they plan to stop Betruger from activating the Gate. After Joan acquires the BFG 9000, Bennett is attacked by an Imp. As Joan shoots her way to the Gate chamber, she is attacked by a zombified Bennett, forcing her to kill him. Joan then shoots Betruger, who resurrects immediately and pushes Joan into the Gate. Joan is teleported to hell, where she encounters a horde of Imps and the demon overlord. The overlord reveals that they plan to reclaim the Earth and annihilate humanity. She shoots the overlord and blasts the horde with BFG grenades as she makes her way back to the Gate. She is then teleported to the Nevada base and demands that the Gate be shut down. She is apprehended and sedated by security. Before losing consciousness, the Gate begins to reactivate. Dr. Kahn believes it to be Betruger coming through. As the film cuts to black, a growl is heard. Cast *Amy Manson as Lt. Joan Dark **Agleya Gumnerova as Young Joan (age 11) *Dominic Mafham as Dr. Malcolm Betruger *Luke Allen-Gale as Dr. Bennett Stone *James Weber Brown as Cptn. Hector Savage *Clayton Adams as Pvt. Steven Winslow *Nina Bergman as Pvt. Carley Corbin *Amer Chadha-Patel as Pvt. Rance Redguo *Gavin Brocker as Sgt. Harold Friesen *Chidi Ajufo as Sgt. Logan Akua *Hari Dhillon as Dr. Ahmed Kahn *Katrina Nare as Dr. Veronica Cyr *Arkie Reece as Cpt. Fadel Tarek *Jemma Moore as Pvt. Li Chen]] *Louis Mandylor as Chaplain Glover *Gina Philips as Daisy (voice) *Cassidy Little as Morgan *Plamena Bozhilova as Olivia Dark *Lorina Kamburova as Dr. Sandy Peterson *Nathan Cooper as Dr. Ezekiel Development Rumors of a 3D Doom film existed a few years prior to 2018. This year, it was revealed (if not outright announced) that the film was in development. The director, Tony Giglio, confirms that some monsters (such as Spider Mastermind"Unfortunately, the Spiderdemon won't be in our film. Tried, but it didn't work out this time. Maybe in the sequel ;) And, look, I think the 2005 film is an entertaining action film... BUT... i felt it deviated too far the game & didn't feel like a real adaptation. But it's fun." - Tony Giglio, Twitter and Baron of Hell"Unfortunately no Barons of Hell, which I'm more bummed about than you. Possibly the sequel." - Tony Giglio, Twitter) will not make an appearance in the reboot, while hinting a possible sequel to the reboot for the said monsters' comeback. On March 11, 2019, id Software's official Doom social media account expressed its distance from the project, stating they are "not involved with the movie". This came as a response to the mostly negative fan feedback following the trailer release. Possible Sequel In December 2018, 10 months before the film was released, Giglio responded to a user on Twitter asking if the Barons of Hell would make an appearance in the film and stated that he might save them for the film's potential sequel. Videos DOOM ANNIHILATION - Official Movie Trailer (2019) - Amy Manson, Louis Mandylor - horror References Category:Doom (2019 film) Category:Films